Reasons
by Damo and his Alter Ego
Summary: I decided to think up some questions that have bothered me recently and that got me thinking of the most logical answers I can think of thus this fic.


I only thought this up because 1, my Alter Ego needs more time to think up some more things for his own story, plus the fics where Sonic secretly loves Amy is a load of bull compared to what I tend to do.

On with the questions I have come up with plus the answers to them.

Question 1: This question is the simplest to answer, why does Sonic seem slower than normal when Amy is chasing him?

Answer: No Sonic does not like Amy that way, the only reason he is slower than normal is because, if you think about it, Sonic's favorite food is chili dogs and lord knows that the food is bad for you so if you use common sense then you would figure out that he is slower than he should be because of those chili dogs.

No wonder he seemed slower in the games.

Question 2: Why did Amy mistake Shadow for Sonic back in SA2 in broad daylight? Well I'll let her answer that, Amy if you will.

Amy " Answer: The answer is, well I'm ashamed to admit this was that I had a problem with my eyes so I trained my other senses to work better as I was trying to get the money for my eye surgery. After I had the surgery I found out that Sonic was captured and like my usual self I went to save my hero. I was still unable to see properly and since I had trained my other senses I only recognized one hedgehog scent I thought it was Sonic, and well you know the rest."

Well that was interesting.

Question 3: Why did Eggman mistake Shadow for Sonic when he released him back at the base? I'll let him answer that.

Eggman "Answer: I'm so old in Sega's opinion that they don't even mention my age, plus it was dark there to."

Question 3: If Shadow is as fast as Sonic was proclaimed then why does he appear as slow as him as well? Would you like to answer that Shadow?

Shadow "Yes and the answer: I was frozen for 50 years if people can bother remembering, so I am expected to still be a little stiff from being frozen for a while."

Hmm, well that adds up thanks to common sense.

Question 4: Why does Tails follow Sonic all the time, other than the reason that he is his sidekick? Tell us why Tails.

Tails "Answer: I have a shock collar on my neck that is invisible because Sonic forced me to make and wear it. He practically controls whatever I do."

I really pity you.

Question 5: Why does Tails' voice sound like a girl's one when he is obviously a boy?

Tails "Answer: Sega only made that so because they couldn't find a male voice actor for me to do my voice, unlike SA and SA2, my voice sounded kind of alright."

I agree with that.

Question 6: Why did Sega create Big the cat?

Answer: Notice how Sega are introducing new characters every time they make a new game? Well the most obvious answer is that they thought up him at the last minute.

Question 7: Does Rouge really like Knuckles or Shadow?

Rouge "Answer: No I don't because everyone knows that I like jewels, I only flirt with Shadow to steal his Chaos Emerald, since he always has one with him, and I only flirt with that annoying echidna because I want his Master Emerald duh."

Question 8: Why wasn't Mighty in SH?

Mighty "Answer: Sega wanted only teams of 3 so I got Barks and Bean to help. We would have gotten in the game but Bean couldn't fly so we were rejected.

That game would have been better to with you all in it.

Question 9: Why is Amy older than Tails if in Sonic CD she was the same age as him?

Answer: For those that have played Sonic CD Amy could have used the time stones to make herself older. It is the most logical answer.

Question 10: How did Eggman know that the Chaos Emerald in SA2 that Sonic was holding was a fake?

Answer: If you go to the part in the Dark side story mode where that part happens you can hear him saying "If I hand over the fake emerald, I can kill two birds with one stone". Eggman heard what he said and then, well, you know the rest.

That wraps up the first ten questions that I came up with, plus the answers. If people want me to answer another ten questions, send your questions to me via review and I'll come up with answers to them.

Well I look forward to your reviews and questions so laters.


End file.
